


Ruang Rindu

by Mina_mi4847



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990, Dilanku 1990
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, M/M, RanDilan - Freeform, Rangga x Dilan, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: Di Ruang Rindu, kita bertemu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@randilan_0290](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40randilan_0290).



> Untuk teman-teman yang udah nemenin di sabtu pagi, sebenarnya saya punya janji sama temen buat ketemu, tapi karena bahasan di grup, duh jadi begini, makasih ya, dan gak usah banyak omong deh, selamat menikmati!!
> 
> Btw ini drabble aja ya
> 
> P.S: Sambil denger Ruang Rindu biar nyesek/G

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq

Ada apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo

Ruang Rindu © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Crossover, AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, OC

Pair : RanDilan (Rangga x Dilan)

Genre : Angst, Family, Romance

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

_Sesuatu yang tidak ingin saya simpan, tapi ingin saya tuliskan. Sebuah cerita ketika kamu tidak di sini, saat kita tidak bersama. Dan ketika kamu bangun, inilah yang akan kamu baca._

“Ayah... Papa mana?”

 

_Saya hanya bisa tersenyum ketika anak kita, Rindu kita bertanya. Saya meraihnya, dan memangkunya, melihat ke arah televisi yang sedang menayangkan salah satu kartun anak-anak yang kamu sukai._ “Papa ada, di _sini_. Bersama Rindu dan Ayah.”

 

“Dudu rindu Papa...”

 

_Satu kalimat dengan berbagai makna, tahukah kamu bagaimana hati_ saya _teriris ketika anak kita mengatakannya. Bagaimana pedih ini terus membalut, dan saya hanya bisa memeluk penuh sayang sosok Rindu kecil?_ Rindu kita _._

_“_ Ayah juga rindu Papa. _” Saat itu saya elus puncak kepalanya, seperti yang sering saya lakukan pada kamu, sebuah subtitusi karena sosok kecil Rindu benar-benar mengingatkan saya pada dirimu. Maafkan saya karena egois._

“Ayah, Dudu ngantuk, mau tidur.” _Dan saat itu kami pun berjalan ke Ruang Rindu. Sebuah ruang yang entah kenapa benar-benar saya rindukan, saya rindukan ketika kamu ada di sini. Bersama kita. Rindu kecil ada di dalam gendongan saya. Dia peluk leher saya, dan saya bisa merasakan ia mulai menangis. Rindu kita tengah merindukanmu._

_Di ruang Rindu. Kita sepakat untuk menyebutnya begitu, karena kamu suka lagu itu. Kamu pernah menyanyikan liriknya pada saya, dan juga Rindu, kami suka sekali ketika kamu sampai pada lirik ‘Di Ruang Rindu, kita bertemu.’ Iya. Kita akan selalu bertemu di sini. Di Ruang Rindu. Kamu yang menjanjikan itu pada saya dan Rindu kita._

_Apa kamu ingat?_

“Dudu mau cerita?”

 

_Dan Rindu menggeleng, ini sudah kali kesekian dia berhenti bercerita. Dia menolak dengan alasan kamu yang tidak ada. Dia rindu pada kamu. Saya juga sama. Saya rindu padamu._

_Rindu kecil kemudian memeluk saya, begitu juga saya, saya kecup keningnya, dan kami pun saling berbagi sesak. Dilan. Jika saat saya tuliskan ini kamu ada di sini, berdiri di samping saya di mana saya tengah duduk dan menulis di meja belajar, di Ruang Rindu. Mungkin kamu akan tahu, Rindu kita tengah tertidur, dengan linangan air mata saat tangan-tangan kecilnya memeluk boneka kelinci putih yang kamu berikan tahu silam._

_Mungkinkah seperti ini juga saat-saat kamu tuliskan puisi-puisi itu untuk saya? Saat kamu sendiri mengurus Rindu kita di Ruang Rindu, sementara saya gagal pulang karena lembur yang menahan? Dilan, seperti inikah rasa rindu yang kalian tanggung saat saya tidak ada? Kita hanya bisa mengenang dan berharap untuk cepat bertemu._

_Tapi bagi saya saat ini, saya ingin untuk kamu ada. Saya tidak ingin berharap untuk bertemu, karena saya tidak ingin menunggu._

_Dilan. Maaf jika saya egois. Seperti yang kamu tuliskan waktu itu, ‘_ Aku mau kamu perhatiin terus. Aku mau kamu cemburu. Aku mau kamu pikirin terus. _’ Dan sekarang saya selalu memikirkan kamu, memikirkan sampai-sampai saya bisa membayangkan ketika kamu bangun nanti, dan membaca apa yang saya tuliskan, saya bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah kamu memerah, dan kemudian kamu tersenyum._

_Dilan, saya rindu kamu, bersama Rindu kita di Ruang Rindu._

.

.

.

.

**[FIN]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di Ruang Rindu, kami menunggu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dasar kamu makhluk bersoda. Membuat saya jadi ikutan bersoda juga.
> 
> Teruntuk visualisasi Rangga dan Dilan/OI
> 
> P.S: Saya masih keracunan lagunya Letto, terima kasih Ruang Rindu

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq

Ada apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo

Ruang Rindu © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Crossover, AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, OC

Pair : RanDilan (Rangga x Dilan)

Genre : Angst, Family, Romance

Rating : T

.

.

.

_Papa ini Rindu, sedang menulis surat untuk Papa di Ruang Rindu. Ayah belum pulan ~~c~~ g, j ~~o~~ adi Rindu sendiri._

_Dan Dudu rindu Papa. Dudu mau cerita!_

_Sejak Papa tidak sama Dudu dan Ayah, Ayah s ~~c~~ edih. Lalu Ayah beli buku. Untuk tulis surat buat Papa. Dudu sekarang sudah kelas Satu, sudah masuk SD, sudah bisa ~~tulis~~ menulis. Tapi, gak rapi, seperti Ayah. Tapi Dudu tetap nulis! Pakai pen, biar tulisannya gak hilang. Dan ~~gk~~ gak pakai _ type-x, _supaya Papa tahu, coretan Rindu._

_Rindu sayang Papa._

_Dudu sekarang sama Ayah, ~~c~~ sudah gak cerita lagi. Kami tulis di buku ini saja. Nanti Ayah baca cerita Dudu kalau sudah pulang, dan besoknya, Dudu baca cerita Ayah, waktu bangun tidur._

_Dan Papa akan baca, nanti, waktu bangun dari tidur panjangnya._

_Oh, iya!_

_Dudu hari ini ada kelas! Gambar! Dan Dudu menggambar Papa, tapi pakai gaun merah muda, dan rambut pirang paaaaaaaaaaaaaanjaaaaaaaang! S ~~c~~ eperti Aurora, si Putri Tidur. Dan Ayah Pangerannya. Lalu cium Papa. Kemudian Papa akan bangun._

_Tapi, kata Andaru, anaknya Tante Milea yang ~~rawat~~ merawat Papa, itu tidak bisa. Dudu sedih..._

_Papa kapan bangun?_

_Papa kapan di sini? Temani Dudu dan Ayah. Di Ruang Rindu?_

_Dudu rindu Papa._

_Papa cepat b ~~o~~ angun._

_Sekarang bukunya basah, tulisannya kena air mata Dudu. Tapi Dudu mau ~~tulis~~ menulis, karena Dudu rindu Papa._

_Dudu rindu Papa. Ayah juga rindu Papa._

_Kami ~~nungguin~~ menunggu Papa. Di Ruang Rindu._

_Biar bertemu._

_._

_._

_._

_Dilan, ini saya. Kamu sudah baca tulisan di atas?_

_Rindu kita yang menulisnya._

_Terima kasih, kamu sudah ajarkan Rindu kita banyak hal sebelum kamu tidur. Rindu kita sudah pintar. Saya bangga. Juga pada kamu. Sekarang Rindu kita sudah tidur. Dan saya di sini, menggantikan dia, menulis di Ruang Rindu. Untuk kamu baca nanti. Jika bangun._

_Saya juga sudah temui Milea. Ibu Andaru, sekaligus pacar kesayangan kamu, yang saya yakin masih kamu sayangi, bahkan ketika nanti kamu membuka mata, dan membaca tulisan ini._

_Harusnya tidak saya tuliskan di sini. Karena Rindu kita akan tahu. Tahu saya yakin Rindu kecil kita sudah tahu. Kamu pasti sudah cerita pada dia. Karena kamu tidak ada bedanya dengan keran bocor._

_Saya bisa bayangkan, saat membaca ini, kamu pasti akan merengut haha._

_Kembali pada pertemuan saya dengan Milea, dan kamu tolong jangan tidak percaya diri, hati saya masih bersama dan dimiliki kamu seorang._

_Milea berkata, perkembangan kamu sudah membaik, kamu sudah lewati masa kritismu. Jadi sekarang kami hanya perlu menunggumu membuka mata. Dan mengenai yang Rindu kita tuliskan, saya benar-benar berharap kamu akan bangun ketika saya cium kamu._

_Saya yakin kamu akan memerah jika saya sebutkan sudah berapa kali saya menciummu ketika saya melihat keadaan kamu. Berharap betapa mudahnya jika cerita Putri Tidur itu adalah nyata. Tapi saya tidak akan menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar dongeng._

_Karena saya takut, jika saya bukanlah Pangeran yang akan membangunkan kamu._

_Maaf jika saya egois, dan merusak cerita kesukaan kamu, yang sering kamu kisahkan pada Rindu kita._

_Dilan, sebelum saya tidur. Saya akan panjatkan doa, agar Tuhan menghapus dosa-dosa kita, setidaknya dosamu, dengan kamu yang belum membuka mata. Saya harap dengan begini, Dia akan memaafkan kamu. Kamu tahu saya tidak suka berharap? Tapi berkat kamu, saya jadi belajar, jika berdoa dan berharap pada-Nya, adalah satu-satunya yang bisa saya lakukan saat ini._

_Dilan, ketika kamu membaca ini, bisakah kamu menjawab pertanyaan saya?_

_Akankah pendosa seperti kita, seperti saya diampuni oleh-Nya?_

_Salahkan jika saya terlalu mencintai kamu?_

_Apakah ini hukuman karena saya terlalu mencintai kamu, dan membuat kamu mencintai saya?_

_Jika ini benar adalah hukuman. Maka saya tidak sanggup._

_Tapi saya tidak akan menyerah, karena saya ingin berada di samping kamu, ketika kamu membuka mata nanti._

_Cepatlah bangun, Dilannya saya. Saya dan Rindu kita masih menunggu, di Ruang Rindu._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku di sini. Di Ruang Rindu.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq

Ada apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo

Ruang Rindu © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Crossover, AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, OC

Pair : RanDilan (Rangga x Dilan)

Genre : Angst, Family, Romance

Rating : T

.

.

.

_Rangga, kak, kamu ingat? Aku pernah bilang pada kamu. Ketika kamu mau tidur, akan ada seseorang yang selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur pada kamu._

_Tapi kamu tidak akan tahu._

_Dan setelah ada Rindu kecil bersama kita, maka seseorang itu, juga akan mengucap selamat tidur untuknya. Untuk kamu, berdua._

_Aku melihat kamu, juga Rindu kita, kamu berdua di sini. Aku juga. Tapi, kamu berdua tidak akan tahu, tidak akan sadar, bahkan merasa._

_Aku di sini. Di Ruang Rindu, bersama kamu berdua._

_Tapi kamu berdua tidak akan bisa melihat._

_Aku mendekat, mencoba memeluk kamu, juga Rindu kita. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena aku cuma bayang, tanpa jiwa._

_Rangga... aku lemah, aku tidak bisa kembali, aku semakin melemah, di sini._

_Kamu menulis jika kondisiku membaik, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa bangun. Aku melihat kamu. Aku melihat Rindu kita yang menangis, tapi tidak bisa aku peluk._

_Aku, ingin minta maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa kembali._

_Untukmu, kakak Ranggaku dan Rindu kecil kita, aku akan selalu ada di sini, di Ruang Rindu. Selalu menunggu, dan menanti._

_Kamu berdua._

.

.

.

Esoknya gerimis pun membasahi kota. Banyak orang-orang mengenakan pakaian hitam, berada di bawah payung-payung hitam. Dan tangis mengukir dari pelupuk mata mereka.

 

Hari itu, satu jiwa kembali ke asalnya. Dengan sebuah kalimat tertulis rapi pada satu karangan bunga dafodil putih.

 

_'Selamat jalan, Dilannya saya dan Rindu kecil.'_

 

Tapi meski perpisahan itu ada, satu hal yang pasti, mereka akan kembali bertemu, di Ruang Rindu, walau dalam cara yang berbeda.

.

.

.

**[FINISH]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya kucuma ingin tulis sampai chapter dua, tapi karena kelebihan kadar kafein dan susah tidur dari kemaren, jadinya menulis bagian ketiga ini, um um, maafkan jika akhirnya terlalu jahat, tapi ini sudah penutup kok/yaiyalahkamubunuhDilan/
> 
> Ehehehe, maafkan kalau jadi agak horror ya, tapi saya sayang Dilan, dan gemes aja ngebayangin seandainya Rangga kehilangan Dilan, walau gak dituliskan di sini, bisa dibayangkan kok, atau akan saya tuliskan di lain kesempatan, kalau sudah kuat :))


End file.
